poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Vigor Strayvinski, Junior Veterinarian
Vigor Strayvinski, Junior Veterinarian is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Vigor tells Precious the Time He healed His first Patients. Plot Part One (Daytime at the Puppy Pound as Holly announces that She and a handful of the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries and Staff Members are going to the Farmer's Market in the Farm Division.) Holly: Ok. now since some o you want to stay put in the Pound, We'll draw straws. Three of them are long, meaning you'll come along, get a short one, you'll stay in the pound. (Beamer picks a straw, as does Igor, Howler and Vigor.) Well. (checks each straw.) Ah. the Winner with the smallest is Igor Strayvinski. Vigor: Noooooooo...! (The Screen zooms out until the entire city of Poundsville is shown. It quickly zooms back to Vigor getting looked at by everyone else with confused looks on their faces.) Holly: Vigor, I thought You wanted to stay at the Pound. Vigor: Sorry, Holly. I was being Dramatic. Shakespeare: More Dramatic than Me...? Holly: Well, in any case, be safe! You and Precious. (Holly and the others drive off.) (Inside Vigor's Puphouse, Vigor is experimenting Medicine.) Vigor: Well, that's Five Flu Medicines complete each one with flavors of Cherry, Lemon, Orange, Grape, and Blueberry. How I remember well, when I was first inspired... (a Flashback of Vigor (from Three Years ago) is having Dinner with His Friends.) Whopper: Well, I guess I'll enjoy this burger. Vigor: Whopper, hold on. (Checks the burger) Hmm. No Onions. Ok. You can eat it. Louie: Onions? Vigor: Onions is one of the foods that are toxic to Us Dogs. Cooler: Wow, Viggy. You could be a Puppy Doctor. Vigor: R-Really? Like Grandpa? Cooler: Really. and since You might follow in Your Grandpa's footsteps, Have You thought of having Lab Equipment? (Flashback ends.) Vigor: I should write a letter to My Family sometime. (Vigor's Door is opened by Precious.) Huh? (Looks behind and sees Precious.) Precious: Is this a bad time? Vigor: AAAHH! (Hides His Doctor Equipment.) Why are You here?! Precious: I just wanted to check up on you. (Notices one of Vigor's Medicine.) Ooh. Flu Medicine. with Five Flavors? how long were You practicing the art of Healing Medicine? Vigor: Well, It's a long story. (Flashback to Vigor's Birthplace, where He says farewell to His family.) While I was searching for My Brother, I spent the next three dog years learning plenty of things a Puppy Doctor should know. Flashback Vigor: I'll find you, Igor. Hopefully, we'll be reunited. in the meantime, I have to study medicine. (Vigor goes to the Poundsville library.) Vigor: Well, this must be the place. Poundsville Library. There must be plenty of Doctoring books to read. Man: Hey, brat! No dogs allowed! Vigor: Your Loss. (He Doesn't move but the man approaches Him.) Man: Sir, I suggest You leave-- (Vigor zips off inside the Library.) Hey! (Chases Vigor in the library) Where do You think You're going? Vigor: I've got a good mind to have the librarian throw you out for attempted animal abuse! Man: Tough Break! '' I'm ''the librarian! Vigor: No, You're a heartless Security guard who is abusing His authority. and If You deny My right to read, I'll have to make You realize. (Zips past the guard as He runs.) Now, I must find a window and a trap. Ah! (Gets behind a book case.) Librarian: I'm gonna ban You! I'll see to that. Aha! (Spots Vigor's feet.) You're done for! (Slams into the book case, but the case goes backward, crushing the Man and His head comes out with stars over His head.) Vigor: Only in American Cartoons. (Zips off as Library goers look at the librarian and take pictures.) and no matter how many times You might ban Me, I'll always find a way to get inside. Man: No! My reputation! (Vigor spots a Window and escapes through it.) Vigor: Ah. a good secret entrance for My nightly reading. Ah! (Sees a tree branch very near the window.) an Excellent bridge for Me to climb up between the ground and the window. a secret entrance. but just in case the door would be locked, I'll buy a glass cutter. (Runs off.) (Vigor is outside. The librarian is heard shouting as He is taken away by police.) Policeman: (Off-screen) You're under arrest for Attempted Animal Abuse and disturbing the peace in the library. Librarian: (Off-screen) I get out... Once I get out... (Thinking) I'll Slaughter that Dog! ( To Vigor) I'll get you, you little brat, if it's the last thing I do! Vigor: (Narrating) I don't know what became of that Stupid Librarian, but who can say? The Library was shut down. and then, it came to Me. (Vigor realizes something.) since leaving the library through an alternate entrance like a window was easy, I thought, since no one was gonna use the library, I would read Medical books in peace. if there were any, that is. until-- Precious' Voice: You mean You'd trespass? Vigor: (Narrating) What? That stupid Librarian denied My right to read. and since no one was going to use it anyway... (Vigor looks at the Screen, annoyed.) Sorry. Where was I? Ah. Until... (Vigor then bumps into what appears to be the Puppy Quintet and He falls on His back.) Vigor: Ow! Sorry, I didn't know there was a race today. Spot: Oh, you must be Iggy. We've heard a lot about you at the pound. Zelda: Wow. Your fur really grew out. Vigor: What? No, No. My Name's Vigor. Stanley: Vigor? Vigor: I know. I look like a Sheepdog. like I haven't shaved in 100 Years. Gary: Why not come to the Puppy Pound? Vigor: I could, but I'm on My back. Literally. (The Quintet help Him up.) Charlie: Well, if you're looking for Iggy, he's at the Puppy Pound. Vigor: Wait-- Really? Spot: Yeah! Vigor: Well, Sure. (Comes along with the quintet.) Wait, did You know a library is closed because the Librarian refused to let Me inside? but before I forget, Who are You Five? Spot: I'm Spot. Zelda: I'm Zelda. Charlie: My name is Charlie. Gary: I'm Gary. Stanley: And I'm Stanley. That mean old librarian you met was Mortimer Murgatroyd. He used to be a School principal until he was dismissed for his short temper. Vigor: Nice to meet You. (The quintet each shake Vigor's index finger.) So... did that Librarian get what He deserved? but the library's closed as well. however... Quintet: However? Vigor: There is a way to get inside and read in peace. Spot: Actually, Iggy. I heard that there's going to be a new librarian and she loves animals, especially dogs and cats. Vigor: Ah. That's good news. and I was afraid that if the Library would be legally cut off, I would have gone inside through a window at night just for closure to become a Doctor. Zelda: A doctor? Spot: You mean like a veterinarian, just like Dr. Simon. Vigor: Who? Charlie: Dr. Simon. She's a Veterinarian. Vigor: You mean She was in the Vietnam War? (The Quintet Laughs.) Stanley: That's Veteran, Silly. Zelda: Actually, Dr. Simon is a doctor for animals. Gary: But for now, let's get You back to the pound. (The Quintet softly pull Vigor to the pound.) Vigor: This is Holly's Puppy Pound? (Thinking) At long last, I'll see you again, Igor. Stanley: Yes. This is Holly's Puppy Pound. But We'll have to groom You first. I don't think Iggy would recognize His brother when You're all covered in Fur. Vigor: Sure. What's the cost? Zelda: Who said anything about cost? Spot: It's all free, Viggy. Vigor: Really? Charlie: Really. We promise you'll like Holly. (The Quintet softly pull Vigor inside the pound.) Vigor: Well, if You say so. Stanley: We should take you to Beamer's salon first. He's an expert groomer. Precious' Voice: So, they took you to the pound? Vigor (Narrating): Yes. and that's when the adventures with my friends started. Part Two (At Beamer's salon, Beamer is cutting Vigor's fur.) Beamer: Well, I didn't know Iggy had a twin brother. and the fact that You haven't been groomed for a long time. Vigor: I appreciate Your help, Beamer. Beamer: That's Bounce!! I-- Sorry. force of Habit. By the way, Iggy's going host a game show tonight called Quiz Pups. Vigor: Sure. I'll go. (Goes off to HQ's Pup tunnel.) Precious' Voice: and you helped make it fun, right, Viggy? Vigor: (Narrating) Yup. some time later, I danced with You in that Ball. Precious' Voice: Yes. It was quite magical. then one day, Before We met Wishbone, as You did research on Medicine... Cooler: Viggy! I got bad news! Five Puppies are sick! Vigor: Wait, What?! How did they get sick? Cooler: I don't know! One thing led to another, and then-- Vigor: In any case, I have to help them! (Puts on His lab coat and Runs to the Pound Infirmary.) What's going on? Nose Marie: Shh! They've been sick for some time. We need a Veterinarian. Cooler: It's not going to help the Doctor's visiting Her Dad. Vigor: I think I can help. Nose Marie: You? How can-- Cooler: He's been practicing medicine. give Him a chance. Nose Marie: Hmm... Alright. Vigor: Thank You. (Checks on Gary's pulse.) Your pulse is faster. Did You have any encounters with any bugs? Gary: Well, a Spider was on My back and bit Me but not much. Vigor: I see. Get Gary some Cold Compresses to lower His inflammation and pain. I'll also need a scalpel to remove His dead skin. (Whispers to Gary.) Don't worry, It'll be okay. (10 minutes later, when Vigor was done.) the Rest is up to Him, now. (Walks to where Spot is.) Diagnosis? Nose Marie: Spot's Arms and Legs won't move it's like They're frozen. Vigor: He's probably paralyzed. (Checks Spot's Legs and Arms.) Wha-- Heartless Ticks... (removes the Ticks with His gloved paw.) now... It kills Me to do this to You, but You'll have to bear with it. (Partially twists Spot's legs and arms into place, as the pups holds back His yelps.) That should get rid of the paralysis. Spot: Thank... You, Viggy. Vigor: You're welcome. (Examing Stanley, who is crying) Why are you crying, Stanley? Stanley: My stomach... in pain. feels like it's on fire. Vigor: Hmm. A Flu. don't worry. I have something to cure it. I'll be right back. (Leaves the E.R, and returns with a bottle of medicine.) The taste will be bitter, but at least You'll healed before the day is out. (feeds Stanley the medicine.) Cooler: Ah. (Thinking) Viggy knew that bitter tasting medicine has a good chance of healing, the more bitter-tasting it is. (Marcus, Elaine and Momo rush in.) Marcus: (Worried) What happened?! Vigor: Shh! (Quietly) I need to work on healing Zelda and Charlie. The other Three will be okay before Dawn. Now... (Checks on Zelda.) Elaine: (Softly) Vigor, you wouldn't mind if I help you, do you? I'm practicing medicine in college. Vigor: Well, Alright. But, I must warn You, They're quite squeamish. (Checks on Zelda's pulse) Hmm... Elaine: Could Zelda have a heart problem? Vigor: No. Her Shoulder is swollen. She'll need complete rest to reduce the swelling. Her joint must also be stabilized. and I'll need cold compresses to lower the inflammation. Elaine: I have them in my medical bag. (Elaine gives Vigor cold compresses.) Elaine: Here you go. Vigor: good timing. right after I stabilized Her shoulder. (Applies the compresses to Zelda.) The rest will be up to Her. One patient to go. Elaine: Yes. Let us check on Gary. Vigor: Already took care of it. Charlie's Last. Elaine: Oh. My apologies. I just got here. Vigor: understandable. (starts to sweat.) Uh-oh. (runs to a nearby jukebox, and plays "Can We still be Friends" sung by Colin Blunstone as Vigor works on Charlie's illness. as time passed, the Music made the other four pups beaming as They sleep. Outside, Cooler and Momo are comforting Marcus, who is crying. Calvin enters.) Calvin: Why is Marcus crying? Cooler: He's worried about Spot, Zelda, Stanley, Gary, and Charlie. (Back in the E.R, Vigor is finishing Charlie's treatment as He removes His germ mask) Vigor: Whew! Well, His physical illness is half gone, but I need to calm Charlie down, so He won't be Mentally scarred and at the same time asleep. but how? Elaine: Might I suggest what Igor does? make Him smile with jokes? Vigor: I don't know if I know any great ones, but I can try this. but first... Elaine? place earmuffs on the four puppies. (Elaine goes to do the task.) Well, Here goes. Hey there, Charlie and teammate. You could start Your raid in the Manic Mansion by crawling into the Growing doorway and into the Alligator swamp. the Alligator's not real, but the tag inside His mouth is. grab the tag that says "For the Kitchen" and You'll get A Pizza Oven! complete with assembly and two Pizza Boards from Pizza Man Industries. Charlie: Pizza...? (Starts to smile.) Vigor: Ah. then, go to the Buggy Bookcase. pull the correct book and It will open to reveal a tag that says "For the Thrillseeker" and it's Ten Tickets to the Terror Seeker Amusement Park and ride the Rising Phoenix Roller Coaster! Your experience may vary. Charlie: Ooh. (reaches up to grab the air.) Vigor: It's working. Then reach Your way to Mount Amusement. Grab the tag that says "For the Family Night Owl" and You'll get Five sets of Night Vision Goggles! where You can enjoy playing catch, even at night! from PuppyTech. Charlie: Fun... Vigor: and You can go to the Junkyard and inside one of the trash bins is a tag that says "for the Artist" and You will win Cartooning Classes to learn the tricks and trades of the Animation Industry. Next, You can crawl through the twisting esophagus, and inside the Wet Cavern. grab the tag that has a bunch of question marks, and You'll get a Mystery Prize! It's only a Television. along the way, You crawl through the half crushed Cooker and into the Weather room. watch out for the Rain, Snow, or Hail and grab the tag that says "for Mom" and You'll get a uBid Gift Certificate worth $500! Charlie: Very good choice... Vigor: Or! You can go through the tire Tunnel, through the Boiler Room and into the Bone Trapezes. Bite down the correct one and a tag will fall, that says "For a Comic Book Geek" and it's a Three Year subscription to Your favorite Comic Book. all these Prizes and over $1,000 in Money tags, waiting to be won on the Manic Mansion. Charlie: Wonderful... Vigor: Good. at least He won't be in anguish while He dreams. Elaine: Indeed. Shall I sing a lullaby to calm the rest? Vigor: Yes. (Elaine sings "The Sun Whose Rays are All Ablaze" and the Puppy Quintet calms down. Vigor begins to cry.) Vigor: Thank you, Elaine. Elaine: You're welcome. At least the puppies won't suffer. (Elaine and Vigor exit the room. They then see Cooler and Momo comforting a sobbing Marcus.) Vigor: What's wrong with Marcus? Cooler: He's concerned for the puppies. Elaine: Don't worry. The puppies are okay thanks to Vigor. (Marcus sighs with relief.) Marcus: That's a relief. I was scared for them. Thank you for helping them. (The flashback ends as Precious is amazed.) Precious: Oh my goodness! You were a savior! Did you apply for the pound's veterinarian? Vigor: Well I did, but You could say I'm a back-up doctor. Precious: Viggy, you're wonderful. What happened next? Vigor: Well, you see, I was awarded by Holly and Cooler for saving Spot, Zelda, Gary, Stanley, and Charlie's lives. In fact, Elaine gave me a promotion as assistant veterinarian. Precious: Oh. Well, that's good to hear. Then what happened? Vigor: Let me see. (Looking at his watch) Oh! It's time for lunch. (Later at the pound's dining room. Precious and Vigor are seen eating lunch. A shadow figure is seen watching them.) Figure: Finally! I found you. After three years, revenge will be mine. Part Three (Vigor gets a concerned look on his face.) Precious: What is it, Viggy? Vigor: Someone's watching us. (At a blind speed, the figure snatches Precious. It was revealed to be Mortimer Murgatroyd.) Vigor: You're--! Mortimer: I have been hunting your sorry tail for three years. You cost me my job. And because of you, I was reduced to work at a lowly convenience store. But I, Mortimer Murgatroyd, have the last laugh. I got your girlfriend and there is nary a thing you can do to stop me. Vigor: You're that hotheaded librarian! Mortimer: You're darn right, I am! and since that day, I've been looking forward to exterminate you for what you did to me. Now that I found you, revenge will be mine! Precious: You had it coming, you know. You didn't let Viggy or any dogs inside the library! Mortimer: (To Precious) Quiet, you. You will pay for your boyfriend's arrogance. Vigor: You better not hurt her! (Vigor grabs a baseball bat and lunges at Mortimer. Mortimer disappears.) Mortimer's Voice: Tsk tsk. Better luck next time, you dumb mutt! Vigor: No! (Thinking) I have to rescue Precious. Maybe I should call for back up. Mortimer's Voice: If you don't want to see your girlfriend hurt, you must do as I say! Vigor: All right, Mortimer! Where are you, you coward?! Mortimer's Voice: What was that? Vigor: Ah. Well, coward? You're gonna try another hit and run like a real coward? Mortimer's Voice: Meet me behind the library. Don't be late. Vigor: At what time? Mortimer's Voice: 7:30 pm. Like I said, don't be late. Get the picture? Vigor: Just don't hurt Precious. Mortimer's Voice: As long as you arrive in time, I won't. Vigor: Using Precious as a shield... Mortimer's Voice: Makes a coward? No duh, Captain Obvious. (Vigor arrives at the library.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Precious